helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~
Concert Tour''' ---- Released TBA Format DVD, Blu-Ray Recorded TBA ---- Morning Musume Concert Tour Chronology ---- Previous: Colorful Character Fall 2012 Tour Next: TBA Fall 2013 Tour ]] , Fukumura Mizuki)]]Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (モーニング娘。コンサートツアー2013春　ミチシゲ☆イレブンSOUL～田中れいな卒業記念スペシャル～) is Morning Musume's 2013 Spring concert tour. This is the graduation concert tour for 6th generation member Tanaka Reina, and is also their first concert tour to feature 11th generation member Oda Sakura. The Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition was announced on the first day of this concert tour. Fukumura Mizuki and Iikubo Haruna were appointed sub-leaders of Morning Musume at the last concert. Setlist *Opening Act: Specific Days Only **Juice=Juice Introduction **Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakeshimenakya ne - Juice=Juice #Kono yo ni Shinjitsu no Ai ga Hitotsu dake Aru no Nara - LoVendoЯ #MC1 - LoVendoЯ #Ameagari no Yozora ni - LoVendoЯ #Opening VTR (track played: Lalala no Pipipi) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #Help me!! #Wakuteka Take a chance #MC2 #Brainstorming #Love Innovation #Ookii Hitomi - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina (9th, 10th & 11th Generation as background dancers) #MC3 - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #Pyocopyoco Ultra - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura #What's Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ #Daisuki Dakara Zettai Yurusanai - Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura #Watashi no Dekkai Hana - Tanaka Reina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #Nani mo Tomo Are! - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #＊ - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki #MC4 - Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura #＊＊ - Tanaka Reina #＊＊＊ #Medley: #*Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan #*＊＊＊＊ #*Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai #MC5 #Dokka~n Cappricio (Sayashi Riho and Ishida Ayumi dance battle in interlude) :Encore #One, Two, Three # MC #Happy Daisakusen *'Notes' **＊: Performance Varies ***Aishuu no Romantic ***Suki da na Kimi ga **＊＊: Performance Varies ***Rock no Teigi (alternating background dancers: Sayashi Riho & Sato Masaki; Fukumura Mizuki & Ishida Ayumi) ***Shabondama - Tanaka Reina ***Sayonara "Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no" **＊＊＊: Performances Varies ***Tokimeku Tokimeke - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi ***Itsumo de Onnaji Seifuku de - Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura **＊＊＊＊: Performances Varies ***Medley Center 1 ****Naichau Kamo ****Ren'ai Hunter ****Only you ****Mikan ***Medley Center 2 ****Egao YES Nude ****Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai ****Nanchatte Ren'ai ****Kimagure Princess Featured Members *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina (Graduation Concert) **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura (Debut Concert) *Special Guests: **Juice=Juice ***Miyazaki Yuka ***Kanazawa Tomoko ***Takagi Sayuki ***Otsuka Aina ***Miyamoto Karin ***Uemura Akari **LoVendoЯ ***Uozumi Yuki ***Okada Marina ***Miyazawa Marin Trivia *When Tanaka Reina announced her graduation, the tour's name was changed to honor her graduation. *When the concert name was announced first, many fans thought that it would be the graduation concert of Michishige Sayumi. *The concert is named after current leader, Michishige Sayumi, however, her name is spelled in katakana. *This is the 2nd spring tour in a row in which a Morning Musume member graduates in Nippon Budokan. *This is the second time a concert tour is named after the leader, the first being Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~. *This is the second concert tour to have a Morning Musume member graduate on May 21st, first being is Ichii Sayaka. *During one of the concerts, Fukumura Mizuki had suffered a nosebleed. * Sato Masaki celebrated her birthday during this concert tour. * A petition was started for a live stream of Tanaka Reina's graduation on May 21, links to this petition were posted on various fanpages via Hello!Project on Facebook. Later it was announced that there would be an Ameba live stream, however, In early May, it was announced that the live stream was cancelled. * Juice=Juice is the opening act for most of the concerts. *On the first day, 12th generation auditions were announced. *Many wota are worried that a member would announce their graduation at the last concert. *On April 13, the 5/21 concert tickets for Tanaka Reina's graduation concert at Nippon Budokan went on sale. They were sold out in less than 5 minutes. *Apparently S/mileage, C-ute, Berryz Koubou, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, Ogawa Makoto, Mano Erina, Mitsui Aika, Kamei Eri, Niigaki Risa, Kikkawa Yuu, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Okada Robin Shouko, Mori Saki, Arai Manami, Sekine Azusa, Sashihara Rino, Wakatsuki Chinatsu, Keiko Terada, Time Machine, Genichiro Tenryu, Yukawa Reiko, Etsuko sensei, Shirofuku were at the graduation concert. *Tanaka Reina announced that once she graduates, Fukumura Mizuki and Iikubo Haruna are both sub-leaders. Gallery MSSAYUMI1.jpg|Michishige Sayumi MSREINA1.jpg|Tanaka Reina MSMIZUKI1.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki MSERINA1.jpg|Ikuta Erina MSRIHO1.jpg|Sayashi Riho MSKANON1.jpg|Suzuki Kanon MSHARUNA1.jpg|Iikubo Haruna MSAYUMI1.jpg|Ishida Ayumi MSMASAKI1.jpg|Sato Masaki MSHARUKA1.jpg|Kudo Haruka MSSAKURA1.jpg|Oda Sakura qZYut3G.jpg|Pre-show stage Mesjuju7.jpg|Juice=Juice Juice=Juice.jpg|Juice=Juice MesUemura.jpg|Uemura Akari Mesmiyazaki.jpg|Miyazaki Yuka Mestakagi.jpg|Takagi Sayuki mesmiyamoto.jpg|Miyamoto Karin mesotsuka.jpg|Otsuka Aina Meskanazawa.jpg|Kanazawa Tomoko oZDIezI.jpg|LoVendoЯ Mes738469.jpg|LoVendoЯ Screen Shot 2013-03-17 at 1.15.02 AM.png Mes6372.jpg|Okada Marina, Tanaka Reina Mes3628.jpg|Uozumi Yuki Mes6838.jpg|Okada Marina Mes37829.jpg|Miyazawa Marin Reina637.jpg|Tanaka Reina Mesvtr.jpg|Openening VTR: Lalala no Pipipi imagehdgjsns.jpg sdlmr3t.jpg 5CbTISy.jpg Screen Shot 2013-03-17 at 1.14.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-17 at 1.15.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-17 at 1.16.59 AM.png mestsunku.jpg|Tsunku Screen Shot 2013-03-17 at 1.17.13 AM.png Mes4683.jpg|12th Generation Audition announcement imagehsheiehk.jpg Mes64826.jpg|Morning Musume Mes379279.jpg|Tanaka Reina Meshdisksh.jpg|Oda Sakura Meshdisks.jpg|Kudo Haruka imageshshdkb.jpg|Sato Masaki imageshdhej.jpg|Ishida Ayumi imageueidhik.jpg|Iikubo Haruna imagezhdhjdns.jpg|Suzuki Kanon imagehdism.jpg|Sayashi Riho imagebshks.jpg|Ikuta Erina imagehsjskh.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki imageshskjsk.jpg|Michishige Sayumi Img20130316151604344.jpg Img20130317182421788.jpg 544361 230415713764493 1992485964 n.jpg Oda Sakura.jpg|Oda Sakura Mes74793.jpg|Oda Sakura imagejshduk .jpg Screen Shot 2013-03-17 at 1.17.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-17 at 1.17.45 AM.png kaUT5B3.jpg Screen Shot 2013-03-17 at 1.17.24 AM.png 941782 10151668068030482 283564583 n.jpg NN9rY32.jpg|Iikubo Haruna & Fukumura Mizuki Concert Schedule :Total: 37 Shows Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:2013 Concerts Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:11 Members Line-Up Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Morning Musume Graduation Concerts Category:Hello! Project Graduation Concerts